Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system and an information processing apparatus and control methods thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As a technique of seamlessly combining the physical world and the virtual world in real time, a technique of presenting a mixed reality (MR) is known. As one method of implementing a system using this MR technique, there is a method of using a video see-through head mounted display (to be simply referred to as HMD hereinafter). In this MR system, the field-of-view region (physical space) of an HMD user is captured by a camera, and a video obtained by synthesizing a CG (computer: graphics) on the captured image is displayed on a display device of the HMD. A literature, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-45814 discloses an arrangement in which an HMD includes a camera for outputting a video used for detecting the field-of-view region and a position and orientation and displays a CG video returned from a CG processing apparatus. In this literature, the sight line and the information about the surrounding environment of an HMD (device) are transmitted to a CG processing apparatus (host), and a CG video generated based on these pieces of information is rendered and encoded in the CG processing apparatus and transmitted back to the HMD. In the proposed method, the HMD decodes the received encoded video and superimposes the decoded video on the sight-line video.
According to the above-described literature, the CG processing apparatus transmits the CG-rendered video to the HMD. Hence, the transfer amount of the video transmitted by the CG processing apparatus to the HMD will problematically increase in accordance with the increase in the resolution of the video.